


You'll be Fine

by coffeeblossoms02



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i still don't know what to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeblossoms02/pseuds/coffeeblossoms02
Summary: Chan is stressed and Woojin knows, because he's always been there for him.





	You'll be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> it's just another piece in which woojin helps a stressed chan so there's not much to read tbh but i need to let this out of my system and i still hope you like it.  
> no matter how used we are to keep everything bottled inside, i think we all need someone we can confide in comfortably. reach out, loves. there's still hope out there, and people who you can trust with your life. it isn't easy, to believe, but it's worth it. do it, for your soul.  
> anyway, enjoy!

He runs his hand through his hair and leaves it messy. Feet stomping on the cold hard tiles, fingers drumming on the table, restless. He stares at the unfinished piece glaring back at him from the screen.

He loves music, he breathes music it runs in his veins. But there’s also times he wants to break anything within his reach that reminds him of it. And now is one of those times.

He glances at the clock ticking softly on the wall. Even the ticiking sound is so irritating to his stressed min right now. He hates clock, because it reminds him how time always flows; how it doesn’t wait for him to gather his shit together and feel a tiny bit better about himself, about his life, about everything.

The sound of the door opening and closing pulls him out of his trance, but he doesn’t turn around to see, he knows who’s coming by the soft steps approaching him.

And then there’s strong arms circling around his neck, followed by a chin resting on top of his head.

“Hey.” Woojin says, voice gentle as ever, one octave lower and he’s lulling Chan to sleep.

“Hi.” Chan manages to croak out, his own voice raspy from the lack of use the whole day he’s holed up in the damned studio. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Woojin retaliates, there’s a hint of amusement and a little scolding in his voice.

“I work here?” Chan says, but comes out more as a question, like he’s asking himself if he still wants to work there at all.

“I do too, baby. But do you see me slaving myself around here?”

Woojin always calls him baby when they’re alone, when there’s no prying eyes, but it still makes his insides warm up until now. He also wants to retaliate, that Woojin works as hard as him there. But he doesn’t have the chance because Woojin spins his chair to face him.

“I don’t hear them complaining anymore, but I know the kids are worried about you.”

“I’m fine Wooj. I’ve lived like this all these years, and they know that.” At the suffocating concern in Woojin’s eyes, he adds, swallowing thickly, “You know that too.”

“I know, baby.” Woojin shushes him, caressing his cheek. “But you also know this is unhealthy. I know your body is adjusted to this, but it’s still painful for us to see you like this.”

He shoves Woojin’s hand away from his face gently, not wanting to hurt his feeling. “I’m fine, Wooj.”

“Are you though?” Woojin asks, frowning. Chan wants to say something but Woojin beats him to it. “I know when you’re fine and when you’re not, Chan. And you’re not fine right now.” He says as he searches in Chan’s eyes.

Chan gulps. Of course Woojin would know. Of course Woojin would notice. He really should’ve known better than expect Woojin to buy his lies and fake smiles like the others. Because Woojin has been there with him, always has. “What do you mean?”

Woojin offers his soft smiles that always can melt Chan. He reaches over Chan and save the file then shuts the computer down. Before Chan can protest, or maybe he doesn’t want to protest after all, Woojin pulls him to the couch and sits him on his lap.

Woojin encages him in his arms, tucks his head on his neck, caressing his messy locks. Kissing his shoulder, he whispers, “You’ll be okay, Chan. And everything’s gonna be fine.” Chan clutches to Woojin’s hoodie, his whole body trembling, feeling the emptiness welling up in his eyes.

Woojin is the oldest in the group, and he takes it upon himself to make sure the kids don’t feel lonely, reminding them that they’re home for each other, that he’s here with them. He’s the one the kids would come and confide in to, not wanting to burden Chan with their problems, and Chan is grateful for that to be honest. But he doesn’t want to add anymore to Woojin’s plate with his problem, even if he knows he can trust Woojin with his life.

Woojin peppers kisses on his shoulder, softly, rubbing his back, putting his pieces back together again. Chan buries himself deeper in Woojin’s ever gentle arms, holding tighter, wanting to have the moment for himself, when Woojin allows him to use the other, when he allows himself to be selfish. He knows it’s selfish to want more, to just take Woojin’s offer like this, but he just wants to feel again.

“Let it go, baby. Let it all out.”

He closes his eyes and relents, letting himself feel as Woojin noses his jaw, showering open mouthed kisses along his neck, leaving wet traces, then nibbles on his collar bones. Woojin’s warm, big hand runs up and down on his back, and his other hand travels lower, cupping him through the jeans. And Chan is already lightheaded it’s embarrassing.

“You’ll be fine, Chan.”

He would question it every other times, would he really be fine? But now, Chan let himself believe as Woojin unravels him, bit by bit, until he feels something inside. Until he feels the knot in his chest loosen, allowing him a chance to breathe. And he breathes eagerly, gasping for air as much as he could, to remind himself how good it is to be alive, to reach the sky, and not glued to the unforgiving concrete. He knows he is using Woojin like this, but he wants to feel, and Woojin makes him feel alive.

“How do you feel?” Woojin asks when he’s done, hooded, gentle eyes staring up at him.

“What about you?” Chan asks back. Woojin shakes his head, smiling. Chan curses him inwardly, for being so selfless, for being so perfect, for being there with him.

Chan leans down, capturing Woojin’s mouth lips with is, kissing with much fervor, conveying how thankful he is for the other. But when Woojin massages his shoulder as he deepens the kiss, humming to his mouth, it’s him who falls apart again. He bits Woojin’s lip, but Woojin only laughs to the kiss.

Chan pulls away, pouting. “Let me help you too.”

Woojin cups his cheek, smiling. “I’m fine, baby. I do this for you, not for me.” Before Chan can speak, he pulls Chan to his embrace, rubbing his back. He kisses Chan’s ear, mumbling, “I’ll be fine as long as you are.”

“I hate you.” Chan retors weakly as he tightens his hold on Woojin.

He is grateful for his life, but he doesn’t know if he can say that he loves it earnestly now. But he has Woojin with him. No matter how harsh life gets, Woojin would be there to remind him how it feels to be alive, like he always has.

 


End file.
